Necessity and Convenience
by Reni-Chan
Summary: After the Makai tournament, a new threat to ningenkai has appeared, necessitating a new spirit detective team- Headed by Botan. Touya x Botan x Shishiwakamaru
1. New recruits

Necessity and Convenience:

Summary: "Koenma-sama, I understand the need for a new spirit detective, and I know a detective team tends to work well, but- They've already been trained by Genkai! What do they need me for?!" A new team of spirit detectives has been chosen, and it's Botan's job, once again, to guide them. ? x Botan x ? Um... Spoilers? I guess... Rarepair

---

A/N: Don't feel like revealing the pairings quite yet (In fact, only one of the "?" is set in stone. The second could be one of two different people)... But it's quite a departure from my typical ideas (Which are normally KB and HB)... So that should give you an idea. Rarepair indeed.

---

Necessity and Convenience:

Chapter one:

New recruits

"Koenma-sama!"

"I'm a bit busy right now, George." Koenma said, stamping paper, after paper, after paper... after paper. Suffice to say, he was indeed busy. "Unless it concerns the end of one of the worlds, I'm sure it can wait."

"But sir!" The blue ogre actually looked a bit frightened. This sparked Koenma's curiosity. What ever could be the problem? "This is important!"

Koenma sighed, dropping his stamp and resting his chubby cheek in his palm. "Well go on then. What is it?"

"It's Botan-" George's eyes were darting, a bit panicked. "She found out about-"

"Koenma-sama!"

"About the new spirit detective team..." George mumbled, trailing off.

The usually bubbly ferry girl stormed through the doors of Koenma's office with an aura of fury. Ogres left and right were fleeing from her path. She slammed her hands down on Koenma's desk. "Would you mind explaining this to me?!" She growled, shoving a sheet of paper in her boss' toddler-like face.

Koenma had seen this paper before. He himself had written it, and had already stamped and signed it. Along with the various bits of Spirit World legal babble, seven names were written on the paper. Jin, Chu, Touya, Rinku, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, and Botan.

"I don't see what the problem is, Botan. You had no issues with helping the previous spirit detective team."

"That was different!" Botan said. "We- we were like a family! If you were simply reforming the old one, it wouldn't be a problem!"

"Do you have a problem with the new recruits?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! I know they aren't all bad guys, and I have no problem with Jin, Rinku, Touya, or Chu, but- Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru? For one thing, Suzuki is a complete freakshow! You saw him at the dark tournament! He's insane! And Shishiwakamaru? He has anger issues, he's bloodthirsty, he's wicked, and he's so full of himself! Really Koenma-sama, what were you thinking?! And to top it all off..."

Botan sighed, resting her head in her hand. "Koenma-sama, I understand the need for a new spirit detective, and I know a detective team tends to work well, but- They've already been trained by Genkai! What do they need me for?!"

Koenma waited a few moments, and when Botan did not continue he simply asked, "Are you done?" Botan nodded, still irritated. Koenma sighed, rubbing his temples. "Botan, you've proven quite useful in the past. Though one of them may never acknowledge it, you were very helpful to the former spirit detective team." Botan and George exchanged glances, knowing just who that "one" was. Hiei would rather eat his sword than admit Botan's competence.

"We need a new detective team, and these guys are the most qualified. However, they each have rather... strong personalities, we aren't sure how well they'll be able to work together. And the problems you have brought up will likely cause some conflicts... This new team needs your guidance."

Botan stared at the young ruler for a few moments... "So... So you're saying you want me to _babysit_ _them?_"

"Well-"

"I can't believe this!" Botan burst out, "I cannot _believe_ this!"

"Well, you'd best believe it. You're to meet them at Genkai's tomorrow."

Botan groaned. "You really do intend to go through with this, don't you sir?"

---

"Hello there, Genkai."

"Hmph. Judging from the grimace, I'd say you've heard the news."

"Yes... So they're in here?" Botan asked, a bit scared to glance past the reiki master.

"Mm-hmm. And I'm counting on you to get them out of my house for a while."

"Everyone's counting on me, aren't they?" Botan mumbled. "Well then, please excuse my intrusion."

Genkai smirked. "Good luck Botan."

"Thanks..."

The room appeared as thus: Rinku was trying to explain to a very uninterested Suzuki the "around the world" technique. Jin was making quite a show of spinning an expensive looking vase on the tip of his pinkie finger as Touya looked on, amused. Chu was close to passing out in the corner, now on his fourth bottle. Shishiwakamaru was levelling a disgusted glare upon Chu's drunken form as he brushed his long blue hair.

Botan let out a quiet groan. This did not go unnoticed by the demons in the room.

"Botan-chan!" Jin shouted. The vase was suddenly forgotten as the wind user rushed toward Botan to envelop her in a bone crushing hug. (The vase was saved by Touya, much to Genkai's relief) "It's good t'see ya! How've ya been?"

"I've been fine Jin-kun." Botan said, a reluctant smile spreading across her face as Jin placed her back on the ground. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Hey ane-san!" Said Rinku. "It's been a long time."

"It certainly has." Botan's smile grew wider.

"It's nice to see you again, Botan-san." Touya said, placing the vase back on the shelf it had come from.

"Sheila! Uuurp- How's life in the afterlife?" Chu belched. Botan giggled. Well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad-

"You're the one Koenma sent?"

Botan bit back yet another groan, remembering why she was dreading this little meet and greet. Well, at least Suzuki wasn't wearing his clown costume...

"You don't look that impressive." Shishiwakamaru observed, looking down his nose at Botan (who was beginning to get irritated). "I don't see why the ruler of Spirit World puts so much faith in you."

Botan was about to retort when Suzuki smacked Shishiwakamaru upside the head. "There has to be a reason, Shishiwakamaru. I'm sure Botan-kun is very capable."

"Yeah. So don' go badmouthin' her Shishi." Jin added.

Shishiwakamaru glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Gots a problem with it- buuuuurp- pretty boy?" Chu jeered.

"Chu... You're going to start his temper." Touya warned.

"Well he needs to get over his temper!" Rinku retorted. "And he needs to get over himself, too!"

The conversation began to dissolve into an argument, and Botan doubted they even remembered what they were fighting about. Genkai had lit a cigarette and was walking out of the room. She obviously had no intention of breaking up this fight. Botan counted to ten about fifteen times as the volume of the fight grew higher. It was just about to get violent when-

"SHUT UP! I swear you are all just like children! How do you expect to be successful spirit detectives if you spend more time fighting each other than fighting your enemies?! If you don't shape up, you won't last a week! This is pathetic! I don't care how strong you are- if you can't work together you're doomed to fail!"

Silence fell upon the room as Botan caught her breath. This silence was broken by sudden laughter. Jin was cluching his stomach in mirth. Chu and Rinku were joining in, and Touya was letting out a light chuckle. (Suzuki was apparently above such things, and Shishi looked slightly offended.)

"Wow Botan-chan! That's some set of lungs ya got there!" Jin said, grinning ear to ear. "I didn't think anyone could get louder than Chu!"

Botan blushed a little, embarrassed by her own outburst. "Um... Thanks?"

"So Botan-kun, are you here to inform us of our first mission?" Suzuki asked, ignoring the previous excitement.

"Well," Botan began, "In truth, you don't have a mission yet. However, Koenma-sama said I should come here today so the six of you could... get to know me, or something. I'm not sure I see the point myself, but it was an order, so..."

"Well, whatever the reason, it's a pleasure to have you here." Said Touya. "So, how has everyone been?"

Botan laughed. "Oh come now, I was about to ask you all that! How have things been with all of you? Chu-chan? I've heard some rumors about you and a certain little announcer..." Botan raised an eyebrow, her cat-like curiosity evident on her face. (A/N: Yes, she calls him Chu-chan. It's Botan, c'mon. Plus, "-kun" doesn't fit him.)

A goofy grin spread across Chu's face. "It's all true! Me and me sheila Koto have been goin' -uuurp- steady for a long time now!" (A/N:Reni-chan's secret OTP!)

"We should know, he never shuts up about her." Shishiwakamaru commented, looking irritated.

"Jus' 'cause you ain't got a special- belch- lady, don' mean ya gotta be jealous, pretty boy." Chu retorted.

"I'm not jealous, and I don't _need_ a 'special lady'." Shishiwakamaru replied. "I've got a whole fan club of demonesses at my beck and call."

Botan rolled her eyes at how proud of himself Shishiwakamaru sounded. "Anyway... Rinku-chan, Jin-kun, Touya-kun? How have things been with you three?"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Rinku said. "You're changing the subject ane-san! If you're gonna ask about our personal lives, we get to ask about yours!"

"Eh heh... You say that as if I have a personal life... I spend most of my time working!"

"Eh? Really? I was sure you were with that Hiei guy." Jin said.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "You really thought that? I always figured Kurama was more Botan-san's type..."

"How do you figure that?" Suzuki asked.

"Well, Hiei's pretty cold. Botan-san is so bright and bubbly- they don't match."

"Opposites attract don't they?" Jin asked. "But what makes you think she liked Kurama?"

_And they're talking about me as if I'm not here. Lovely. And where did they get these ideas about the kind of guys I like- and- since when do guys ever concern themselves with that kind of thing, anyway? _Botan thought to herself as the conversation continued on without her. _They must get really bored around here to start thinking about that stuff._

Botan caught Shishiwakamaru's gaze for a moment. He seemed to be the only one not involved in the conversation. The demon shrugged. "They gossip like elderly women when they're bored." He said under his breath. "I've heard this conversation fifteen times. You'd better stop them soon or you'll be dating Urameshi behind his girlfriend's back."

Botan's eyes widened. _They __**must**__ get bored around here if they're making up rumors like __**that**__!_

"S-so! Who's hungry!" Botan interrupted. She wasn't sure, but she thought she'd heard Rinku bring Kuwabara's name into the conversation. (A/N: Love the guy, just not with Botan.)

"I sure am!" Jin said. "Chu's on cooking duty this week, so I haven't been eating much-" He was interrupted as Chu put him in a headlock. "An' wot's wrong with my cookin', hmm?" Chu asked, grinding Jin's head with his knuckles.

"OW! Ya drench everything with alcohol, Chu! Even breakfast! There's a limit, ya know!"

"For once we agree." Shishiwakamaru said. "Dinner's one thing, I prefer for my breakfast to not inebriate me."

"Only cuz you're a goofy drunk." Rinku said with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Ooookay then! I'll- uh- just get started on lunch! Let's not kill each other while I'm in the kitchen, okay?"

"I'll help!" Jin volunteered from his headlocked position.

"Oh no you don't!" Suzuki protested. "You're a terrible cook!"

"B-but..."

"He has a point Jin." Touya commented. "You can't boil water."

Jin pouted. "Well if yer so good, you help her Suzuki!"

"Nah. I don't feel like it. Shishi-"

"No."

"Well, then- urrp- I guess I'll-"

"We just got done telling you how much you suck at cooking!" Rinku complained.

"You do it then!"

"You know I can't cook!"

Botan sighed as the group once again dissolved into an argument. "I really don't need any help, guys..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Touya said, standing. "You don't need to be making lunch for seven people all by yourself."

"Why thank you Touya-kun!" Botan said, pleased. "I'm sure it will be nice to have some help."

Touya smiled. "No problem."

---

"Quite a team, huh?"

"Eh heh... Yeah. You guys certainly... Yeah."

Touya laughed, chopping up some celery. "Well, it'll probably get better once we get out of the temple for a while. We've been stuck here since Koenma assigned us this position."

"Must've been fun." Botan said as she stirred the broth boiling on the stove.

"Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"A little." Botan replied. "There are some strong personalities in this little group. I don't see how you guys managed to live together for so long without killing each other!"

"Well, every now and then Genkai-sensei gets irritated and breaks up the fights. But they actually don't happen all that often. We spend most of our time training."

_And gossipping..._

"I'm not sure if I can handle this..." Botan stared at the broth, which was beginning to boil angrilly. _Better reduce the heat_.

"You can do it, Botan-san. It may take a while to get used to it, but..." Touya smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Botan couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Touya-kun."

"No problem- Uh, hey- you'd better reduce the heat..."

"Hm? AHH!"

---

A/N: I was thinking of having Shishi help her cook, but... C'mon, it's Shishi. Could've been Jin, but he seems like he wouldn't be able to cook well... Anwyay, I want to do a little more research before they go on a mission. I haven't seen them in the second tournament, so I don't know how their fighting styles and weapons might've changed. I'm reluctant to have them fighting until I know a bit more. Wow. Four and a half pages.... That's quite a bit for me.

Also, writing Shishi's full name gets tiring... Might be a problem.


	2. One step at a time

Necessity and Convenience:

Chapter two:

One step at a time:

---

_"So, how's it goin' Botan?"_

"Better than I'd hoped. We have our first mission today. Hopefully I won't have to deal with a lot of 'friendly fire' flying over my head."

_"Well, maybe from the pretty boy, but I think you're okay with the others."_

Botan frowned. Shishiwakamaru was certainly going to be a problem. It seemed she had found this team's Hiei- No, no, Hiei wasn't that bad. (Also, he'd slaughter her for the comparison.)

Botan adjusted her cell phone- ingenious human creation, that- to better hear the ex-spirit detective. She held it to her ear with her shoulder as she steered her oar. Certainly, she knew the risks of _driving_ whilst talking on one's cellphone (She worked in spirit world, after all. Those "ingenious creations" had certainly brought the death toll up.), but surely- what with the lack of traffic in the sky- she'd be alright _flying_.

"Well, I don't know about that. Some of them are a bit too enthusiastic about the mission for my tastes- Shishiwakamaru-san included. But he's just blood-thirsty. I don't know how I'm going to handle Chu-chan challenging every demon who looks at him the wrong way..."

Yusuke's laughter rang through the phone (A/N:Hee hee. Rang get it? It's a pu- ah, forget it.), _"Well, at least they can't be any worse than us!"_

Botan smiled, silently wishing she _did_ have the old team back. "That _is_ true..."

_"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree with me!"_

Botan laughed, "You brought it u- waah!"

Speaking of up...

"Ya really need to watch where you're goin' Botan-chan! You flew right over Sensei's place! Were ya plannin' to take the mission by yerself?"

Botan clutched her cell phone like a life line as her pulse quieted. "You need to watch where _you're _going, Jin-kun! You almost hit my oar!"

"Nonsense!" The red haired demon grinned. "That was _you_ almost runnin' into _me_."

_"Is that Jin? Tell the idiot I said 'hey'!"_

Jin's pointed ears twitched. "Was that Urameshi? I haven't heard from him since the tourney! Can I talk?"

Botan sighed. "Sure, just remember to give my cell back. Yusuke, Jin-kun wants to talk to you."

_"Huh? Okay. Oh, by the way. Keiko says 'hey'- OW! Damn it Keiko!" _A sigh was heard. _"Keiko sends her __**love**__. Jeeze, who says that anymore?"_

Botan giggled. "Received and reciprocated. Here's Jin-kun." She passed the phone to the wind user and began her descent, hearing a loud argument start on her way down. She sighed, wondering if she really _should've_ given the phone to Jin.

Botan glanced around for a landing spot while wondering how exactly Jin saw her from the temple. There were trees everywhere- oh, well that answered her question. Obviously he was standing on a tree (A memory of the old team jumped back into her mind, and she heaved a sigh). Still, the trees provided a problem. As good a flyer as she was, Botan still had a difficult time navigating the overgrown boughs and branches.

_Let's see... Left, right, might have to go over as opposed to under for this one... Oh! There's a nice big space._

Botan was pleased to see a break in the branches with some elbow room, but was a bit hasty in her descent. She hardly noticed the rather large bird's nest...

KAKAW! BREEET! Other such bird sounds...

Thrown off balance by the sudden flight of the birds from beneath her, Botan lost her grip on the oar. She was well aware that a drop from that height wouldn't result in death or serious injury, but...

_Oh, this is going to hurt._

Botan shrieked as she barely missed a rather large branch on her way down. She thanked her lucky stars on that one... Oh, damn. Rocks...

"Okay... Just concentrate and you can summon your oar. Concen- oh this is going to _hurt_!"

She clenched her eyes shut, reminding herself that she had healing abilities and it wouldn't hurt for _long_... How she wished she had a higher tolerance for pain.

"Oof!" _whump!_

Botan groaned, attempting to sit up. "That wasn't so bad... I was certain the ground would be harder."

"You didn't land on the ground, you twit! Get off!"

Botan gasped, realizing she had landed on a very angry youkai. "Shishiwakamaru-san! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't see you down there! I'm so very-"

"If you're so sorry, get off!" Growled the irate young man.

Hoping not to further fuel his anger, Botan quickly scrambled to her feet, mumbling apologies. Shishiwakamaru grumbled as he dusted off his pants. "'There has to be a reason, Shishiwakamaru.'" He mimicked, "'I'm sure Botan-kun is very capable.' Feh! Can't even fly properly-"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! A bird flew up and-"

"A bird? A bird?! I don't think you understand little girl! We're going to be fighting horrifyingly powerful youkai- if you can't even take a bird-"

"Don't you even!" Botan finally cried. "So you've fought in a few tournaments- so what?! You think you can call me a little girl? You got beaten up by an old lady! Granted, a very powerful old lady- but she was at less than half strength and she _still _beat you up! You're not so great! I've seen things you can't even imagine, you stuck up, over confident, rude, arrogant, stupid pretty boy, wanna-be front man! So don't talk down to me!"

Shishiwakamaru stood frozen as Botan caught her breath. After a few moments, Botan wondered if maybe she shouldn't have snapped. She would be working together with him for quite some time, after all. And he was known for having quite a temper. He _hated _being slighted. Botan almost gulped. The fall hadn't killed her, but Shishiwakamaru just might.

"Pffeh-... Heh heh..."

_Hm?_

The blue haired young man was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hand, but failing miserably. "Do you know how- heh- _stupid _you look when you're angry?"

_Stupid?! _"Don't make fun of me!"

"There it is again! Your face looks so stupid when you yell- heh heh!"

Botan pouted, giving up. Anything else she did would just cause him to laugh louder. At least it had caused him to forget the argument... _And, you know? _Botan mused, _It's almost kind of sweet. Him laughing like a normal person._

"Botan-san? What did you _do_ to Shishiwakamaru?"

Shishiwakamaru's laughter suddenly cut off. Botan could've sworn he blushed- he hadn't expected to be caught off guard like that. He probably never laughed like that in front of anyone.

"What are you talking about, Touya-kun?" Botan asked. "I was just telling Shishiwakamaru-san about some silly thing Kuwa-chan did recently."

Shishiwakamaru gave her a surprised look. He had probably expected her to tell on him to whichever one of her friends showed up first. Well, he was wrong! He may not care about the team, but Botan _did_. More than that, she just didn't want them fighting again.

Touya raised an eyebrow, glancing at Shishiwakamaru. He obviously doubted Botan's explanation, but he let it go.

"We're getting ready to go. The others sent me to find you two." Botan could've sworn his lip quirked on that last sentence, but didn't read too much into it.

With a shrug, she smiled at Shishiwakamaru, "Shall we?"

Shishiwakamaru's good mood had faded. He didn't even glance at her before walking back toward Genkai's temple.

Botan sighed. _Okay- apparently I didn't make as much progress as I thought. Oh well..._

---

"Botan-chan! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, Jin-kun. Why wouldn't I be? Also, you're crushing my ribs."

"Well we was worried!" Chu said. "Ev'ry one was here, 'cept you an' pretty boy. An' he ain't the most trus- trustle- trust who-"

"What Chu is trying to say," Rinku interrupted, realizing what the next word Chu was about to stumble over was, "Is that we thought Shishi'd dragged you into the woods and cut you open."

_That's... a morbid thought. _Botan cringed._ So that's what Touya-kun was smirking about..._ Shishiwakamaru was silently seething at the suspicion placed upon him by his teammates. Well, he hardly inspired trust...

"You guys shouldn't have worried." Touya explained nonchalantly, "They were just talking."

His words were met with blank stares.

"Talking?" Suzuki questioned. He directed a surprised look at Shishiwakamaru. "You had a civil conversation with Botan-kun?"

_Hardly civil... _Botan thought to herself. In the interest of team unity, she didn't voice it. "Oh, yes. I was just telling him about some silly thing Kuwa-chan did recently."

"Everything he does is silly- more like stupid, actually." Rinku commented.

"Well it must have been something particularly funny-" Touya began. Shishiwakamaru attempted to silence him with a glare. Touya gave him a look to say 'as if you_ could _silence me', but didn't continue.

Knowing the gathered youkai weren't about to talk about anything else any time soon, Botan changed the subject. "S-so! Are you all ready for your first mission?" She asked, all pep and sunshine. If Shishiwakamaru was grateful for her changing the subject, he didn't show it.

"About time." He growled, with more irritation than usual as everyone sat down. "I've been waiting to get out of this damn place."

"Don't let Genkai hear you say that." Botan quickly warned, "Or else you may find yourself with no place to stay after the mission. Besides, it was very kind of her to open her home to you all. You should be grateful."

Shishiwakamaru rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Touya smiled. "It's been a while since we've had a real battle. Should be fun. What is the mission?"

Botan returned the smile, but her expression immediately turned serious. "You are all aware that, since Enki won the Makai Tournament, it has been made illegal for demons to harm humans, right?"

Suzuki nodded. "Yes. That's what the patrols are for, aren't they? I've wondered why Rekai would need us, what with the patrols in place."

Botan sighed. "As helpful as the patrols are, they can't be everywhere at once. A number of youkai have made their way into ningenkai, and have now formed a crime ring dealing in a certain type of contraband: Humans."

"Pfeh." Scoffed Shishiwakamaru. "So our mission is to save a bunch of humans?" Botan frowned at him. "You'll get to beat up on tons of demons, so I should think there wouldn't be a problem. Besides, you knew getting into this what this team's job was: The regulation of spiritual activity in ningenkai, _especially_ involving demons."

Shishiwakamaru chose not to grace her with a response, finding his fingernails more interesting. Botan pouted, turning to the other gathered youkai, "Does anyone _else _have a problem with rescuing humans?"

When no hands immediately went up, Botan grinned. "Great! So we have five willing soldiers and one. pouty. imp." She said, directing a frown at Shishiwakamaru near the end. He sent her a glare that could pierce souls... and had absolutely no effect.

"Shishiwakamaru-san," Botan said dully. "One of my former teammates was _Hiei. _Do you really think _your _glares will have any effect on me?"

Chu burst out laughing. "Ain't that the truth! I sure was glad to hear he wasn't gonna be -Hic!- rejoinin' the team."

Botan smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes. I can only imagine what might happen if Hiei were still here."

"So, where exactly is this crime ring?" Asked Touya. Botan noticed that he had mercifully changed the subject from the sad topic that was her old team. She sent him a thankful look, then got back to business. "They have various bases throughout both Ningenkai and Makai. The first one we'll be searching for is on Hanging Neck island."

Jin's ears twitched. "Hanging Neck island? Been a while since we've been there now hasn't it? Since the Dark Tourney! Just thinkin' about it really brings back memories- ouch! What was that for, Touya?"

Touya, who had noticed Botan wincing at the mention of the Dark Tournament, and had elbowed Jin in the ribs, kept a blank expression. "I'm sorry. My arm slipped. When do we head out?"

"Why, right now, of course!" Said the bubbly ferry girl. "The sooner we begin, the faster we'll get done, and I _know _some of you would rather get this over with." She said, with a pointed look at Shishiwakamaru, who raised an eyebrow. Botan wanted to hit him _so _badly. It seemed his attitude had just gotten _worse _since their conversation- if you could call it that.

"All right." Said Touya, standing. "Then let's head out."

"But wait-" Rinku piped up. "How are we getting there? Is Koenma sending a boat, or something?"

Botan froze. "Actually, he... He didn't mention anything about transportation..." She bit her lip. "How does he expect us to get there...? Can anyone fly aside from Jin and me?"

"I've developed a technique." Said Suzuki. "I can probably get to Hanging Neck Island with myself and one other." He glanced at Chu. "I really don't think we can trust Chu not to fall off of your oar, Botan-kun. I'll take him." Chu shrugged off this comment, chugging down a bottle of sake.

"Touya and Rinku seem pretty light." Jin commented, looking his teammates over. Touya looked like he might take offense at the 'light' remark. "I can prob'ly take 'em."

"N-Now wait a minute!" Botan objected. "You do realize that leaves _me _with-" "Are you kidding?! She can't fly to save her life!"

"Hey, calm down, both of you!" Said Suzuki. "Botan-kun, I know it's not a very appealing idea, but it's the only way to get us all to Hanging Neck Island. Shishi-" Suzuki gave him a flick to the forehead. "Behave yourself. If you really don't want to fly, you could _swim _to the Island..."

The youkai growled, but seemed to like the idea of flying better than the idea of swimming. "Fine. I'll go on the stupid oar." With that, he stormed out of the temple. Botan sighed. _How in the world am I going to deal with that one?_

"Botan-san?" Said a voice behind her. The rest of the team had filed out of the building, leaving her with Touya. "Hm? Yes, Touya-kun?"

"Sorry you got stuck with Shishiwakamaru." He said. "Just try to make the best of it. After all, we'll all be working together for a while."

Botan smiled. "It's alright. I think he's more upset about it than I am- Oh, and... Thanks. For taking the conversation away from the old team. That was very kind of you."

Touya smiled in return. "No problem. I know you miss them. Shall we?"

Botan nodded.

---

A/N: Must. Stop. Having. So. Much. Fun. Writing. For. Shishi. Sorry if he kind of took up a lot of this chapter. I'll try not to do that again- but there is still the flight to HNI...

Damn it! Togashi sunk my ship! (Chu x Koto) Sigh... Oh well. No harm in leaving chapter one the way it is...


End file.
